This invention relates to agricultural implements of the walking type and more particularly relates to an agricultural implement including a harness device adapted to be applied whereby the weight and force of the body of an operator is utilized to pull the implement.
In recent years there has been considerable activity in the development of agricultural implements and garden tools which may be manually operated. In these devices provisions are made whereby the operator may push or pull the implements and tools utilizing the weight and force of the body of the operator as the pushing or pulling means. It has been found, in devices of the pull type, force is transmitted from the hips and backs whereby less fatigue of the operator is realized because of the distribution of the pulling force from said hips and backs. Pull devices also enable the operator to walk on unplowed or untilled soil thereby preventing the packing of freshly tilled soil experienced in operating implements of the push-type. However, in most of these devices problems have arisen in that after a short period of time, fatigue and chafing of the operator set in, mostly due to improper support of the body while pulling the implement.